


Pretty Little Fairy.

by Nayong127



Series: Pretty Little Thing. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Yuta wakes up with warm hands embracing him into warm oblivion which makes him shit the daylights out of him.





	Pretty Little Fairy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year and hope that all of your wishes do come true in 2018. Let's welcome the New Year with more love and we can't forget YuTae, right?? 
> 
> This is a gift to all of the people who stayed with me since last year, to all those who worried over my disappearance, to those who make me love YuTae more each passing day and to my friends, especially from Twitter.

The soft mattress that has his back pressed against makes him mewl in pleasure, the warmth of the duvet making him fall into oblivion and, the warm hands snaking around him is such a pleasant way to welcome the cold morning. The dream is quite vivid and makes his face flush but, the faint smell of wild flowers awakens him. However, he stills, stiffening and frozen a bit which, isn't due to the harsh winter. Eyes wide and open, he looks a his side to find someone sleeping peacefully. There's someone on his bed, him embraced by a total stranger and Yuta shrieks like a banshee, his shrilling voice echoing in the room while the stranger groans at the loud screech. 

 

Yuta was sweating like a whore in the Church before the so called stranger uncovers his beautiful face and drops the blanket lower. 

 

"What's wrong, Yuta?" He asks, sleepy and dopey eyes adorable, a soft yawn escapes from his pretty lips and Yuta is left wondering what really happened. 

 

"What the fuck........." Yuta yanks the duvet off from both of their bodies, groaning when the cold air hits  their bodies and Yuta has his eyes wide. 

 

"Yuta, it's cold." And, Yuta dismisses the whine before flipping the other and checking on his body for injuries. 

 

 

The little fairy that Yuta had taken home, what the fuck happened to his body? Taeyong was about the size of his phone with baby pink wings and a slip on dress when he had found him. Who's this stranger that looks like his little fairy, blinking adorably at him? 

 

"Are you okay?" The soft voice makes him snap out of his daydreaming, leaving Yuta to stare at the perfection beside him. Taeyong's face is as beautiful as he remembered, brows furrowed and lips tugging in what seems like a frown, concerned over Yuta's little weird behavior. Yuta can see the little pearls that decorates his cheekbones, a few glitters to make him look magical and Yuta feels a little tug on his heart. 

 

"What happened to your body and where are your wings?" Yuta whispers softly, missing those pretty wings which Taeyong used to flutter while he spun around Yuta, his melodious laughs echoing in the room. 

 

"Well, my wings disappear when I transform into a human like form. Also, I will heal sooner when my wings are hidden." Taeyong beams while letting Yuta soak on the information. Yuta slowly puts the duvet over Taeyong's small body, letting him fall into the warm oblivion and Taeyong mewls into the warmth. 

 

"Sleep now, I will make us some breakfast. I will wake you up when breakfast is ready." Yuta smiles, patting on Taeyong's fluffy hair before stepping out of his bed, making his way into the kitchen. 

 

 

 

"Thanks for ruining my morning." Yuta would recognize that voice anywhere and anytime. He spins around to glare at the bunny, not ready for the nagging in the early morning. 

 

"How about you stay out of my apartment?" Yuta fakes a smile, ready to smack him anytime. 

 

"But, I am here to protect Taeyong. I don't think that he will be safe with a mere human like you." Doyoung smiles, his words dripping with venom as he casually sits on the couch, not waiting for Yuta to comment. 

 

 

Yuta is trying not to snap at Doyoung, he knows that Taeyong will hear them and, he probably doesn't want to upset his little fairy. Yuta is fuming with anger but, he will let it slide. Just for today.

 

_Just for today I will let it pass, you little shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I appreciate you taking your time to invest in my works. Thank you for all the love, kudos, comments and subscriptions during last year. I am really grateful to everyone. I have met wonderful people because of YuTae and NCT and, I can't be more thankful. Sorry for making some of you worried as I disappeared without a second thought. It took me nearly two weeks to fix myself, I still am sad but, I can handle it now. 
> 
> Thank you for everything.


End file.
